


Pretty in Purple

by deskpounding



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun in Lingerie, Cockrings, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild BDSM, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, idek what i wrote at this point, use of the word 'slut' but affectionately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskpounding/pseuds/deskpounding
Summary: Kyungsoo thinks Baekhyun looks very pretty in purple.





	Pretty in Purple

     Baekhyun woke up one morning to a cold bed. With a pout, he got out of bed to get breakfast. As he ate, he texted his boyfriend.

 

**_bby byun_ **

_soo :((((_

_y did u leave so early??_

**_Kyungsoo_ **

_I’m sorry baby. I had an early meeting and I’m still stuck in it._

_I’m leaving early though._

**_bby byun_ **

_hmph_

 

     As he ate, he realized that he wasn’t just irritable because of hunger. He had an itch, the type that only Kyungsoo could scratch. Baekhyun desperately needed wanted the shorter to ruin him, fuck him hard, make him pliant and sated. Luckily, Baekhyun knew just how to get what he wanted.

     He pulled out a small bag that he’d hidden from Kyungsoo. His boyfriend adored it when Baekhyun wore lingerie but was usually there when he bought it. This time was different though, he bought a cute matching of panties and stockings without telling Kyungsoo and was waiting for the right time to show him. The set was as innocent as it was enticing. The panties were a floral lace pattern and both items were the same shade of lavender.

     Baekhyun rummaged through Kyungsoo’s side of the closet and pulled on one of his old t-shirts. Kyungsoo had a lot more muscle than Baekhyun and preferred bigger shirts in general. So, the shirt reached down just far enough to hide his panties entirely, exactly what he wanted.

     He whipped out his phone and took some selfies in the mirror. The one he ended up sending to Kyungsoo pictured him holding the bottom of the shirt with his free hand and one knee cocked inwards.

 

**_bby byun_ **

_[image.jpg]_

_you like?_

**_Kyungsoo_ **

_Very much._

_You look fantastic baby._

**_bby byun_ **

_i kno_

_there’s more too_

 

     Baekhyun was already worked up, so with a couple strokes of his hand, he was fully hard. He took some more selfies but this time, he lifted up his shirt so that the panties. The panties were thin enough for the outline of his dick to be totally visible. He found the one he liked the best and sent it to Kyungsoo.

 

**_bby byun_ **

_[image.jpg]_

_see_

**_Kyungsoo_ **

_Wow_

_Purple looks fantastic on you._

 

     Baekhyun pulled his shirt off and tossed aside. He adjusted himself so that the tip of his cock was pointing out from the top of the panties. For added effect, Baekhyun mussed his hair a little (like it wasn't already messy from sleeping) and looking at the camera with an alluring expression.

 

**_bby byun_ **

_[image.jpg]_

_soo im so hard rn_

**_Kyungsoo_ **

_Baek, not right now. I’m at work._

**_bby byun_ **

_yes_

_but_

_[image.jpg]_

 

     Kyungsoo dumbly opened the text. Once he saw the photo, he almost groaned out loud. The picture was of Baekhyun in front of the full mirror in their room, totally naked, save for lavender stockings. The best part, however, was Baekhyun’s hard dick, standing proudly. Kyungsoo resolved to turn his phone off and ignore the buzzing for the rest of the meeting.

***

     Now, Kyungsoo knew better than to open Baekhyun’s texts before he left, so he opened them once he finally got settled in his car. Meetings were a great way to kill a boner but his immediately came back when he read the texts from his boyfriend.

 

**_bby byun_ **

_[image.jpg]_

_[video.mp3]_

 

     The image showed Baekhyun laying down on their bed with a hand on his erection, clad only in pretty lavender stockings. The video started with Baekhyun was moaning lewdly, begging for Kyungsoo’s cock, then arching and coming onto his stomach. Kyungsoo shot the taller a simple text back.

 

**_Kyungsoo_ **

_I’ll be home soon. Be ready on the bed for me._

 

     Kyungsoo drove home at the speed of barely legal. Baekhyun was such a brat, he loved disobeying, riling Kyungsoo up, and taking whatever punishment the shorter had for him. Kyungsoo enjoyed dealing punishments, taking whatever he wanted from Baekhyun. They worked well together that way. Kyungsoo was just as much a sadist as Baekhyun was a masochist. That, and they loved each other deeply.

     Kyungsoo parked and (maybe) hurried up to his and Baekhyun’s apartment. He was more than pleased to find Baekhyun splayed out on their bed, tapping away on his phone, when he entered their bedroom. Baekhyun had cleaned himself up and put his get-up back on, though he knew that Kyungsoo was just going pull right back off.

     Feeling Baekhyun’s eyes on him, Kyungsoo pulled off his blazer and tie, but kept the tie in his hand. Then, he grabbed a few things from their special box in the closet. He tossed them on the bed and then straddled Baekhyun before he could get a good look at them.

     “Missed you, Soo,” Baekhyun mumbled, nosing into Kyungsoo’s neck.

     “Me or my cock?” Kyungsoo asked, moving to pull Baekhyun’s shirt off and kiss him fully.

     Baekhyun murmured into the shorter’s mouth, “Both.”

     “The honesty is appreciated, baby,” Kyungsoo purred after pulling back. He grabbed his thin black tie. “But, it’s not going to get you out of this.”

     Baekhyun smiled coyly as Kyungsoo tied his hands to the rungs of the bed above his head. “I think it was certainly worth it. Think about it. All your work buddies seeing little stoic Soo, all flustered, not having a clue as to why.” The thought that it wouldn’t hurt to go ahead and put a cockring on Baekhyun passed Kyungsoo’s mind, but decided against it. “Did you get a hard-on during your meeting, Soo? I know you go crazy when I get all dressed up for you.”

     This was their game, that both of them loved so dearly. A game of push and pull. Baekhyun would push and push, with words as well as his body. And Kyungsoo pulled back on Baekhyun, satisfying him, turning him into a whining mess.

     “You wish,” Kyungsoo lied through his teeth.

     He pushed his lips into Baekhyun’s to cut off whatever sassy retort the taller probably had. Kyungsoo didn’t spend long at Baekhyun’s lips. He kissed down the taller’s neck, chest, abs, and down to his ultimate target. Baekhyun wasn’t entirely hard yet so Kyungsoo sucked his cock down to the hilt after pulling his panties down to his mid-thigh. The shorter bobbed his head a couple times, sucking lightly and grabbed the cockring lying next to them.

       “I love your pretty, thick lips on me, Soo. Especially on my dick,” Baekhyun simpered.

       Kyungsoo suckled the tip as he fastened the cockring on Baekhyun, earning a loud whine from the taller. He ignored Baekhyun and pressed one of his fingers into his boyfriend's hole.

       Upon feeling a plug there, he teased, “Oh, you didn’t tell me about this? You couldn’t get off until you had something fill you up, right?” Baekhyun nodded. “I should’ve guessed, you’re such a slut. You always need something in you.”

      Baekhyun pushed hips forward and purred, “Yeah, your fat cock.”

      “I’m glad to hear that,” Kyungsoo snickered.

      He then pulled out the plug slowly, hoping to rile Baekhyun up even more. Kyungsoo picked up the final item he planned to use on Baekhyun. An average size vibrator. Kyungsoo lubed it up and pressed it into the taller.

      “‘S cold,” Baekhyun whined, shifting his hips around.

      Kyungsoo nodded, “Mm hm.”

      He pulled it out slowly and pushed back in. He did this again and again, staying at the same tantalizingly slow speed, with the sole intent of riling Baekhyun up as much as possible (which honestly wasn't that hard). He shifted the vibrator inside of the taller, looking for the spot that made Baekhyun melt, and grinning when his boyfriend let out a surprised moan. He pressed the vibrator into that spot and turned it on. Baekhyun gasped and let out a slow breath through his teeth.

      “If you move, I’m leaving the vibrator in for longer and not letting you cum,” Kyungsoo dictated after standing up.

      “Sir, yes sir,” Baekhyun shouted cheekily.

      Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and left the room. He had played their game long enough to be able to see right through Baekhyun’s act. He knew he was getting to Baekhyun more than he let on. Kyungsoo saw the way Baekhyun fidgeted with the tie holding his hands up and the way his hips rolled into his thrusts, almost unconsciously searching for some satisfaction.

      It was about ten minutes later that Kyungsoo decided to return to their room with the top buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoned and a small glass of whiskey.

      “I feel like it’s important to share that you look like a fucking snack right now,” Baekhyun stated.

      Kyungsoo snorted and sat down in the armchair by their bed. He was more of an observer than an entertainer; he liked to watch and listen to people, instead of being in the center of attention (unlike the other in the room.) This applied to all aspects of his life. He studied the boy laid out on the bed. A cute, light pink flush that went from Baekhyun’s cheeks and made its way down his chest, his panties were still wrapped snugly around his thighs.

      “You look so gorgeous. The purple looks so nice in contrast with your skin. We need to buy more of this color for you.”

      “You’re such a voyeur,” Baekhyun sassed.

      Kyungsoo shot right back, “Are you forgetting about how much you get off on people watching you, babe?” He paused. “You know, maybe I should leave you a little longer then make you get off by yourself.” Baekhyun whined high in the back of his throat. Kyungsoo chuckled as he stood and ran a hand down the taller’s leg, pulling that panties all the way off in the process. “Don’t stress, I really want to fuck you in these stockings.”

      Baekhyun let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Kyungsoo _has_ made Baekhyun do that before and the taller had never cum so hard by himself, but that’s besides the point. He want a cock in him, specifically Kyungsoo’s.

      Kyungsoo drug his hand back up Baekhyun’s body, brushing his cock, and pinching one of his nipples. Kyungsoo leaned over a sucked on the nipple not occupied by his hand, making the taller jolt up into him. He nipped and sucked up Baekhyun’s chest and to his neck. Kyungsoo knew that Baekhyun loved to see the marks he left.

      Kyungsoo moved back down, spread Baekhyun’s legs and sat in between them. He snapped the elastic band of one of the taller’s stockings, earning a surprised yelp. Kyungsoo slowly pulled the vibrator out and drug it up and over his balls. Baekhyun’s hips bucked and he let out a trembling moan as Kyungsoo pressed the vibrator into his already sensitive dick. 

      “Soo, Soo, please. I need you so bad. I need you in me, please,” Baekhyun begged.

      Kyungsoo took one last sip of his whiskey then set it on the nightstand. Then, he yanked clothes off and asked coyly, “Are you read to be fucked now?”

      Baekhyun gulped and nodded, “Yes, yes, please."

      “You know why you were punished, right?” Kyungsoo asked and turned the vibrator off. After he tossed it aside, he pushed his cock into Baekhyun.

      Baekhyun squeaked, “Yes, I-I came while you were at work.”

      “And what’s my one rule?” Kyungsoo pulled his cock out so only the tip was in.

      “D-don’t cum without your permission.”

      The shorter slammed back into Baekhyun, making him gasp. “That’s right.”

      Kyungsoo wanted this to last a little longer, so he rolled his hips lazily, fucking the taller languidly. He sucked a bruise into Baekhyun’s collars bones while listening to him whimper and whine.

      “Soo, more please,” Baekhyun begged.

      Kyungsoo only quickened his pace a little. “You look so good like Baekkie. All spread out and slutty.”

      “Yes, yes, your slut Soo,” the taller responded without even thinking.

      Satisfied, Kyungsoo sped up his pace more and more, fucking Baekhyun harder, quicker.

      “Untie my hands please Soo. I wanna touch you so bad, please...” Baekhyun plead.

      “Do not touch yourself,” Kyungsoo growled and slowed his pace to untie him.

      Baekhyun immediately grabbed for Kyungsoo’s shoulders. Kyungsoo immediately went back to pounding him, making him mewl and rake his nails down the shorter’s back.

      Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun’s legs forward, effectively folding him in half. He pistoned his hips, searching for that special spot, smiling when the taller called out, “Fuck, oh my god, right there.” It didn’t take long for Baekhyun to start begging again. “Please let me come, Soo. I need to come so badly, please, please, please.”

      He’d originally planned to drag this out longer but Baekhyun had never taken a vibrator for so long. So, he paused to take off the cockring and went right back to pounding Baekhyun’s prostate.

      "Alright, cum for me baby," Kyungsoo said breathlessly.

      After about four or five harsh thrusts Baekhyun’s back arched and he wailed, “Oh- holy shit, I’m cumming.”

      Kyungsoo slowly fucked him through it and rubbed at his sides. The shorter pulled out and wiped the cum off Baekhyun’s stomach with a tissue from their nightstand as he came down from his high. He pushed Kyungsoo over, onto his back and the shorter yelped.

      “You haven’t cum yet and I want you to fuck my mouth,” Baekhyun stated, with a cheeky smile.

      “You’re up for that?” Kyungsoo asked, cocking an eyebrow and moving up to his boyfriend.

      “Yes, definitely,” Baekhyun affirmed, then took the Kyungsoo’s cock in his mouth.

      A groan rumbled from deep in Kyungsoo’s chest. He laced his fingers in the taller’s hair and braced himself on either side of Baekhyun, on the bed.

      “Love having stuff in your mouth, do you?” Kyungsoo asked.

      Baekhyun hummed in affirmation and sucked harder, making Kyungsoo’s toes curl. He thrusted roughly into the taller’s mouth until he came with a deep moan. Baekhyun opened his mouth, showing him all of his cum. Kyungsoo groaned and pushed Baekhyun’s face away. The taller just snapped his jaw shut and swallowed it.

      “You’re horrible,” Kyungsoo said, snickering.

      “Yeah, yeah,” Baekhyun chuckled, making his way up to the head of the bed with Kyungsoo.

      “I did actually get a little hard when I saw the first couple of photos. But, I wasn’t dumb enough to open the rest of the text during the meeting,” Kyungsoo said after he settled down, with Baekhyun’s head resting on his chest. “Also, I didn’t want to give you the satisfaction earlier.”

      Baekhyun giggled, “I figured. I saw how hard you were when you came in. Also, you’re a shit liar.”

      “Okay, yeah, I’m bad at lying. However, I _am_ good at dicking you down,” Kyungsoo bragged. “And I think that’s much more important.”

      “It is. I really needed that.”

      “Why didn’t you just ask me? If you needed it?”

      Baekhyun smiled cheekily, “Soo, could you fuck me?”

      “You’re gonna be the death of me,” Kyungsoo sighed dramatically while rolling to straddle Baekhyun’s hips.

      Kyungsoo preceeded to fuck Baekhyun until he was crying, pliant, and sated.

**Author's Note:**

> kyungsoo confuses the great fat fuck out of me. he's like, *super soft* but also *super daddy* and im just like ?????  
> *  
> lil reminder that is just a fic - so its all _fic_ tional. remember to respect everyone and their boundaries!  
> please comment (they fuel me), tell me what u think and give me some constructive criticism!  
> also, thanks for reading :3  
> *  
> *update 7.6.18* i made some minor changes to the wording and grammar!


End file.
